Today
by Hostile Hobnob
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are longtime girlfriends, and share an intimate experience on Halloween Night. Faberry, AU, no baby gate, no boyfriend drama, no past rivalry. Not smut. One shot, may be continued as a series of vignettes. Inspiration taken from If I Stay.


**AN: Intimate moments, nothing too graphic. May be continued, if requested. Enjoy.**

* * *

"You did NOT tell Kurt about that one time!"

"Yes I did!"

"I will be dead, Berry. I swear, dating you will kill me."

"But you know you love it, don't you?"

The pair's echoed conversation can be heard from up and down the empty street. Quinn and Rachel had burst out of Kurt's minutes ago, from his extremely successful Halloween party. There was magic in the air and the two girls felt it in every way. It was present in the way their hands laced together just so, or the skip in Rachel's step or the sly grin etched into Quinn's face. It was Halloween Night, and they were alive with the pulse of darkness and the slight buzz of alcohol. Neither of them were drunk, but just buzzed enough to make the world seem a little bit better.

Quinn wraps her untied cravat around Rachel's neck and pulls her into a kiss. They are dressed in period garb for tonight. Quinn is wearing a long midnight blue tailcoat along with tailored creame trousers and black men's riding boots. She is the one in drag tonight because Rachel thought that her "incredibly short stature will render the jacket absolutely foolish looking". Quinn didn't really care, and went along with what her girlfriend tells her.

Rachel dons a ballgown in a light shade of lavender. The bodice is tight, and is embroidered tastefully along the edges, whereas the bottom pleats fan out in a graceful ark.

Quinn's hands find the top of these pleats as they kiss. She whispers huskily in Rachel's ear,

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Rachel only nods in response.

The two reluctantly break off the kiss, and walk hand and hand down the street. Quinn is alive with nervous energy that may or may not be sexual. This is really her first time being truly turned on, and Quinn is a little unsure of her emotions. Despite the doubt, she pushes through the doubt and continues to walk her girlfriend to their destination.

Rachel is giddy with excitement. She doesn't quite know what's going on, or how she should be responding to it, but all she knows is that she loves it. Quinn looks absolutely dashing, and she feels positively radiant and she knows that whatever's happening is something special.

"Here we are," Quinn whispers. They are standing in front of a small wooden shack in an empty lot. Rachel is skeptical of the location, but she trusts Quinn's judgement. She knows it'll be perfect.

The pair push through the rickety door and find themselves in pitch black. Quinn fumbles around for a lamp, and turns it on. The room is immediately washed in a pale yellow-y glow. The shack itself is only one room, with a bed covered in plain white sheets and a maroon comforter. The blonde girl winces, remembering the labour of getting the bed through the tiny doorway earlier that afternoon.

Quinn watches Rachel's features intently as she stalks back over to her girlfriend. The contours in the brunette's face are accented by the contrasting light. Rachel's breath makes small puffs of heat-smoke in the chilly, late autumn air. Quinn thinks she looks absolutely stunning.

"I don't really know what I-" Quinn starts to say, but Rachel cuts her off by a slim finger to her mouth.

"I don't either. But let's just take it slow and you know... Figure stuff out."

"Okay."

Quinn starts to remove her jacket hastily, but Rachel halts her.

"Wait. I want to work our way up."

The blonde smiles softly, and kisses her girlfriend delicately. Her pale hands cup either side of her girlfriend's tanned face. Their bodies are pressed up against each other, beat pulsing under the skin. Rachel can feel this heat, and deepens the kiss with tongue.

Now, their lips are moving in synchronized rhythm with each other. Their movements and countermovement work together as a symphony of lips. Quinn's hands travel south from Rachel's face and end up tracing the sharp lines of the other girl's shoulder blades. Quinn can feel the muscles moving and rotating as Rachel rubs her hands up and down Quinn's well-muscled arms. Rachel softly moans. She never thought love could feel like this. So powerful, so deep, so connected. It was absolutely stunning.

"Quinn, play me." Rachel asks Quinn abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Like a guitar. Play me." Quinn has no idea what she means.

"It makes perfect sense. Sam taught you how earlier is year. You know how to, so what's the issue?" Rachel's rebuttal fires back quickly.

"Okay... I take off your dress?" Rachel nods.

"This is how I take it out of my case every day." Quinn murmured. She runs her hand down from the back Rachel's neck, sending shivers down her spine. When her fingers reach the zipper, she slides it down slowly, as if teasing the other girl. Once her dress is removed, Quinn's breath hitches.

God, her girlfriend was gorgeous. She had legs that went on for miles and skin that a booth-tanner dreams of. Her waist pinches in delicately while her hips curve outward, creating the most beautiful figure Quinn has ever seen in her life. Black lace adorns her bra and panties. Quinn is absolutely enchanted.

"Now, I lay my guitar down," they lean back into the bed, "and tune." Quinn's pale hands dart over the sides of Rachel's head fiddling with her jaw and hair. Quinn trailers lazy circles around her ears, tweaking them every so often. Rachel giggles, but not in a schoolgirl way, but a low, sexy womanly way.

"And then, we warm up." Quinn's lips revert into a slightly serious line. Her hazel gaze quickly turns intense. The blonde traces her hand around the outside of Rachel's bra, making shivers corus through Rachel's body with every touch.

"The guitar has six strings," Quinn lightly touches across Rachel's covered breasts six times in a neat line, "E, A, D, G, B, and E again," she runs a slender finger down the length of Rachel's torso with each mention of a string. Her other hand gently unclaspes Rachel's bra. This gets discarded somewhere off to the side.

Quinn kisses another row across her girlfriend's now bare breasts. Her lips touch each spot lightly, lingering each time. Then, light as a butterfly, she begins to play. Her slender fingers find themselves upon Rachel's tanned stomach, dancing upon the smooth skin. Quinn's other hand darts near her breasts, sometimes playing chords, sometimes playing single notes. Quinn goes from a pop song, to a latim chart and then some jazz. She hums the tune softly as she moves through the motions.

Rachel is in utter bliss. No one, guy or girl has ever made her feel this incredible. The way Quinn is touching her doesn't feel like second base, it feels like pure love. And It doesn't make her grossed out, knowing they will probabl go all the way. It just makes her feel loved and safe. This isn't just sex, it's intimacy, it's making love.

Quinn has begun slow and methodically placed kisses all around her upper body. Her lips linger even longer this time, tongue darting out and savoring the flavor of her skin. Rachel's hands quiver with arousal. Quinn's lips lock onto the skin right above her diaphragm and leave a mark.

"That's like your serial code. Nobody else is the same exact you. No one else is girlfriend's with the same exact you. God, I'm so lucky Rachel." They're back to mouth kissing. Rachel's hand is hooked around Quinn's neck, and her hand rests lightly on the tanned skin on Rachel's jaw.

"I'm lucky to have you too, Quinn. I love you so, so much."

"I know you do."

Rachel slowly starts working Quinn's clothing off. First to go is the jacket. Her hands circle each button lazily before undoing them. Her hands slide down Quinn's armssoftly, freeing them from the sleeves of the tailcoat. Rachel's senses are heightened by the intimacy and contrasting temperatures, and is hyper aware of everything. The feel of the fine wool fibers that construct the jacket; the soft cotton of the oxford shirt underneath; the heat radiating off of her girlfriend's skin and the subtle scent of the candles wafting towards the bed are all apparent to Rachel.

"Let me please you, Quinn." Rachel mumurs softly into Quinn's neck.

"Whatever you want, Rach. I'm yours." Quinn husks back.

Rachel removes the blonde's shirt, as well as her bra. Rachel bites her lip. God, her girlfriend looks amazing. The lean abs, muscular arms, exquisite breasts, it's all there. And it's all hers. Rachel traces delicate lines around Quinn's collarbone, sometimes in patters, sometimes of shapes, and others are just randomness. She can feel Quinn's skin quiver under her touch, the surface burning with heat everywhere her hands stray.

"Quinn, you are so gorgeous." Rachel gasps, out of breath. She is choked up by the feeling of intimacy, the rush of the closeness that is being created. Running off of this adrenaline, Rachel's hand moves downward towards the button of Quinn's pants. Just as she is unclamping the top, Quinn's hand moves hers away.

"Wait- Rachel. I... I don't think I'm ready for sex, and I still hold to my chastity vows. You're the furthest I've ever gone with anyone, seeing as you're the only person I've ever dated, but I think I, well, we should wait. We're young. Sex is... A very adult thing to do. I don't think I'm there yet."

"Quinn..." Rachel sighs, "You're right. We shouldn't push it. Let's put some clothing back on, and we can just cuddle and talk. I don't think I'm ready either, to be honest." Quinn smiles widely at her girlfriend, then turns around to give her privacy to dress.

Once the two girls are decently clothed, with Quinn in her shirt and pants and Rachel in a slip, they burrow under the covers of the bed. Quinn enfolds Rachel's delicate body in her own, and lightly kisses the top of her head.

"I love you." Rachel says.

"I love you too." Quinn replies.

"Today was the most amazing day in the world."

"I agree. It just felt... Magical. Like we were on top of the world. Like we could do anything. And you were just so perfect. I still can't believe I'm allowed to call you my girlfriend." Quinn and Rachel both chuckle.

"Even after two years, one month and twenty six days, ya big sentimental baby?" Quinn smiles lightly.

"Even after two years, one month and twenty six days, Rach."

Rachel and Quinn fall silent for a couple of minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"Quinn, what was your favourite date?" Rachel whispers, face buried in her girlfriend's arm.

"My favorite date, huh?" Quinn pauses, "Well, I'd have to say last year's Christmasukkah eve."

"Really? Why?"

"Well I just remember cuddling by the fire and not doing anything, and not saying anything. We were just taking in the sound of the fire, and the feeling of closeness and the view of the snow softly falling outside. We were simply existing together, and that's all I really need. You and I, we could conquer the world if we have each other." Quinn presses more gossamer kisses into Rachel's shoulders. "What about you?"

"New York Nationals. Hands down."

"Rach, that wasn't a date..."

"No, I mean that week."

"One. Single. Date. Berry."

"Okay, fine. It was during Nationals week, though. It was when we had broken into that Broadway theatre, and the security guard caught us. But he let us sing on the stage anyway, remember?" Quinn nods gently. "And we had sung Today and Come What May and everything just felt so right when we were up there and together. It was like nothing could ever break me, or us."

"That was one of my favorites too. But honestly, any date with you is my favourite." Rachel flips over to face Quinn. Tears threaten to spill ove the edge of her soulful brown eyes.

"I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray, with all my heart and all my being. You are my first, and only love, and I will stand by you forever, and I will always love you."

"And I love you, Rachel Barbra Berry, with all of my heart and and all of my being." Quinn's mouth shifts into a sly grin, "and despite all of your anal-re"

"Quinn!" Rachel slaps the blonde on the arm. "We were having a moment!"

"Sorry."

"You should be!"

"Fine." The blonde's face turns serious, "Rach, we've been through so much. Supporting Santana after her and Puck's baby, helping Finn and Kurt with their parents, and me deal with Russell. You've been there for me and everyone else, always, and I couldnt've gotten a better girlfriend. You are perfect in every single way, and I don't want you to ever change. I love you, Rach. To the moon, no, around the _universe _and back."

"But the universe is always expanding..."

"I know." the blonde smiles a her girlfriend, and traces her eyebrow with a thumb. "my, no our love is immeasurable. It doesn't stop growing.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

The girls then drift off to sleep, enfolded in each other's arms.

* * *

**AN: Songs mentioned are Today by Smashing Pumpkins (If I Stay version) and Come What May from the musical, Moulin Rouge!**


End file.
